


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十三章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第二十三章

**Author's Note:**

> 关于奥丁森这个姓氏……神话里奥丁姓包尔森索尔姓奥丁森，然而在现代社会这玩儿太难解释了，就这样吧。关于手枪准头，名为谦虚，实则恐吓。对初学者来说这已经是相当不错的成绩。

第二十三章 与虎谋皮

推荐歌曲23：原点——任月丽  
真的以为，我能闭目不言  
早已远离世俗尘缘  
真的相信，我已超然物外  
可将一切烦恼化青烟  
一如既往孤独相伴  
万千纷扰与我何干  
分分合合拂袖悲欢  
生生世世心甘情愿

 

“您好，我来见奥丁森先生。”洛基摆出他招牌的迷人假笑对前台小姐说。前台小姐觉得有些晕眩，但还是恪尽职守地问：“您要见哪位奥丁森先生？”洛基笑道：“美丽的小姐，如果您跟我一样年纪，就知道成熟男人的魅力了——我来拜访年龄更大的那位奥丁森。”

可是你看上去也只有二十岁啊……前台小姐迷迷糊糊地指路：“第五部电梯，到十三楼。”洛基又露出一个笑：“Thanks，Good day。”

洛基勾起手指敲敲门：“叮咚？”门后奥丁苍老的声音传来：“进来。”洛基深吸了口气，微笑着推门而入：“初次见面，我是您儿子索尔的未婚夫洛基·劳菲森，今年二十岁，是个律师。”

脚下的深紫色的地毯柔软厚实，同样深紫色的壁毯钉满了三面墙。下午四五点钟的阳光透过落地窗洒满了房间，而奥丁却端坐在背阴的巨大办公桌后面。洛基不是第一次见奥丁了，但每一次都忍不住想他真是具有君主威仪——横蛮，霸道，目空一切。

奥丁第一句就被噎住了话头，缓了半天才气怒交集地骂：“你今天来，是为了做这该下地狱的自我介绍的吗？”洛基正色道：“不错，我今天来是为求您答应我和您儿子的婚事的。我的双亲早已去世，索尔的母亲……我深表遗憾。因此我们很想得到您的祝福。”

“你们休想！我永远不会祝福你们！我也不会同意你们在一起！”奥丁自起家以来何曾被人如此挤兑过，“我知道你，你的父亲是个杀人犯，你是在贫民窟和孤儿院长大的！跟我的儿子在一起——你怎么敢？”

洛基听了，身子微微发颤，碧绿的双眸中浮上一层泪：“可我们是真心相爱的……”奥丁哪听得这种话，气得当场拔了枪：“我倒要看看我的儿子会不会爱一堆肉块！我现在就……”洛基打断奥丁：“Bang，杀了我。可我今天是来接索尔回家的，等不到我他会报警的……他跟苏格兰场的关系特别好……索尔会第一时间通知他们的。”洛基泪眼盈盈，看上去像只受了惊的小兔子，“索尔刚刚失去了他的母亲，已经难过得快死了，如果他再找不到我，天哪，那对他太残忍了！您是他的父亲，您不能这样对他！”

毕竟投鼠忌器，奥丁迟疑了一会儿，问：“他有那么看重你？”洛基略显苍白的脸颊涌上幸福的潮红，走上前低头掏出手机放在桌子上，打开手机屏幕调出录音：“我可以给您听一听——”

“Only in your smile，I just have to breathe.”

“哭给你看哦。”

“洛基，别让我难过，我爱你，这与我的取向无关，我就是爱你，对此我没有丝毫办法去改变。我愿意为你放弃我曾经想得到的一切。如果不跟你在一起，我永远无法摆脱这份心痛的感觉，我会遗恨终生的。”

“我会答应你的，我真的会。索尔，我得说这表白真是动人心弦。”

“没有你的每一天，我都生不如死。”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，没人比我更爱你。”

“显然我大概是叛了教，我应该下地狱，跟你这个撒旦在一起——从爱上你的那一刻起我就该知道我会下地狱的，我抛弃了上帝，却跟魔鬼私奔了。”

“洛基，也许作为一个虔诚的基督教徒，我应该跟她结婚——也许那样我会上天堂的，但你又不会在天堂里，天堂对我有什么意义呢？”

“对我而言你是无价之宝！”

“我不会给你分手费的洛基，我不会跟你分手，我不要跟你分手！”

“好吧，我对芙丽嘉发誓，我想跟你结婚。”

“我爱你，我爱你的命，你不准说它是烂命一条！你不准这么说！”

“洛基，你不要丢下我，你不能这么做——我已经知道你对我有多重要多不能失去，我已经知道了！为什么要这样对我……我已经……知道了啊……”

洛基掩饰着害羞收起了手机把乌黑如墨的头发抿到耳后：“我已经答应他的求婚了，但为了表达对您的尊重我们还没有开始做婚礼的打算——但在他心里，我已经是他的丈夫了，在我心里也一样。我们约定了同甘共苦同生共死的。”

“虽然这么说有些令人难为情，但您的儿子，他是我的小王子，他是我在这世界上最珍惜的人，我愿意用我的生命去保护他不受任何伤害——任何伤害。这是我唯一的心愿与使命，其他的一切都与我无关——是的，一切。”洛基微微笑了起来，笑容里盛满了难言的甜蜜，双眸好似森林的晨曦。

奥丁冷冷地说：“不，你并没有你说的那么爱他。你来这里的目的，你我都清清楚楚，何必在这里演戏呢？”洛基敛了笑容：“我比您想象的更爱他。至于演戏——我想我真是卖弄了，我正跟一位相当优秀的演员交谈呢。我想请问一下，您拿了几座奥斯卡影帝了？”

“废话少说，把你手里的东西交出来，我就放你走，你跟我儿子的事我也不再干预了。”奥丁紧紧握着手枪，手指出了些汗，在金属上涩得很。

洛基平静地说：“我没有带。”

奥丁再次暴怒了：“你这该死的——今天你别想活着走出这道门！”奥丁毕竟已经是近七十岁的人了，动作略微有些迟缓，不过电光石火之间就被洛基拧住了手腕夺了枪去：“您也是七十岁的人了，这么沉的东西也不怕累着，”洛基拿手掂着枪，“您的儿子教过我射击，不过当时用的是步枪——他说我很有天赋做个好猎人。手枪我用得不太好，容易脱靶——十发子弹总有一发不在靶上，不过也有六七发能命中八环及以上。”

洛基专心致志把玩着手中泛着金属光泽的黑色手枪，满不在乎地说：“蝼蚁尚且偷生，我又怎能这样看轻自己的命呢？您放心，那样珍贵的宝藏我不敢私有，已经将藏宝图分送给我的朋友们人手一份了——但我也没有那么无私，宝藏的钥匙还握在我的手中。”

奥丁终于捕捉到了有用信息，急问：“密码是什么？”洛基微笑道：“是索尔母亲的生日与索尔的生日和我的生日的随机组合。且不说随机组合，我敢打赌这三个日期您都不知道。当然了，您很容易知道我和索尔的生日，但索尔的母亲——您恐怕得去问索尔的伯爵舅舅了，听说他是个好心的爵爷，跟索尔的母亲兄妹情深。”

“说到这里我倒是很想介绍您认识一下我和索尔的朋友们，他们每一个都善良正直才华斐然，每一天我都以能与他们做朋友为荣。我最好的朋友去了国外进修，可惜一个月之前我出了点小意外，那之后我的脑子不大好使，不记得他究竟去了哪里。”洛基以遗憾地口吻说道，“不过我确实记得我送了一份给史塔克家的小公子安东尼，您和他的父亲霍华德·史塔克应当是老相识。安东尼是个很可爱的年轻男孩，聪明绝顶，好奇心强，富有冒险精神。我想如果某一天我横遭不测，安东尼一定会接替我去寻找宝藏。”

奥丁气得半晌说不出话来，狠狠地捶着桌子：“这件事究竟跟你有什么关系！你为什么要来多管闲事！”洛基闻言停下来手上的动作，平静地道：“这件事跟我本来毫无关系，我也不想多管闲事。但我机缘巧合得到了一份藏宝图——那句话怎么说的来着——匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。您也不必威逼利诱，对我使什么手段，我想要的不过只是爱情而已。我确实得到了您的儿子的爱情，但我也得留条命来享受它不是吗？”

“索尔说过，他心里只有一个我，作为回报，我心里也只有一个他，其他任何人任何事，我的心都装不下。”洛基将爱情宣言说得坚定无比，“没有这份藏宝图，您会允许我跟索尔在一起吗？但别担心，没有钥匙，宝藏不过是一句空谈，藏宝图也是废纸一张，我和索尔的朋友们，连同索尔在内都只不过以为我给每个人送了一张简笔画而已。”

奥丁犹豫着问：“你说的都是真的？”洛基微微勾起唇角：“如果是假的，我看不出对我有什么好处，毕竟我只是一个沉溺于爱情不能自拔的可怜人罢了，对您的公司与财产所求不多——我只想索尔得到他应得的那一份。”

奥丁拄着他的手杖重新坐下，粗喘着沉思了很久，久到洛基拎着手枪的手都有点发酸了。于是洛基忍不住抬手看了看表：“先生，如无意外您的儿子已经下班了，我该去接他回家，他等急了可是什么事都做得出来的。”

“我跟你一起去。”洛基一愣——这是他没有想到的，“那把枪你拿着，算作我给我儿子伴侣的见面礼，希望每次你看见它，都会想起我这个老人家，好好对待我的儿子。”奥丁扯动面部肌肉试图露出个慈爱的笑容，但洛基看得浑身恶寒：“我一定不辜负您的期望。”

看见奥丁和洛基一起在走廊里等他的索尔觉得今天怕不是午觉还没睡醒。然而洛基欢欢喜喜地上前来亲了亲索尔的脸颊：“我去见过奥丁先生了，他也不像你说得那样古板固执嘛。”索尔立刻紧张起来，把洛基拖到身后：“父亲。”

奥丁用手杖轻轻敲了敲索尔的小腿：“他说他是你的未婚夫？将来的结婚请柬还是得给我发一份，我想我还是能活到那一天的。再见，年轻先生们，夜生活可不适合老年人。”

索尔八百辈子没见过奥丁这么和蔼可亲的模样，差点把洛基扛起来：“洛基你没事吧？你没吃什么或者喝什么吧？等等你这什么玩意儿这么硬？”洛基拉着索尔去坐电梯：“没有没有，上了车我再告诉你。”

“这个，你父亲给我的见面礼——或者说更准确点，下马威。”索尔看着洛基掏出来的手枪目瞪口呆：“你们……”洛基目光深沉：“索尔，有些事我现在还不能告诉你，但你要知道，我做的一切都是为你好。”

索尔翻了个白眼：“拜托了洛基，我不需要你为我做什么，只要你好好活着就是为我好了——今天你抽烟没有？”洛基别过头去：“没有。”索尔把洛基的脸掰过来：“说实话，不然我让你死在床上。”洛基真诚地看着索尔的眼睛：“一支。”索尔呼了口气，放下捏着洛基的脸颊的手启动车子：“Fine，明天我帮你收尸。”

“不不不不不索尔，两支！”“——明天你能下床我就不姓奥丁森。”

“索尔我突然想起一件很重要的事忘了问奥丁。”走进家门的时候洛基的神色忽然凝重起来。索尔脱下西装外套挂在墙上：“什么事？”

洛基眨眨眼，双臂勾住索尔的颈项，用雪白牙齿咬了咬嫩红的唇：“我忘了问你办公室到底有没有摄像头。”

索尔托着洛基的屁股把他整个抱了起来：“没关系，家里没有。”

洛基笑着被他的大狮子摁在了床上。


End file.
